Skandale / Gossip: Goto Maki
Goto Maki geboren: 23.05.1985 1996 1996 Makis Vater, Goto Shoichi, starb bei einem Unfall beim Bergsteigen 2000 Anfang 2000 erschienen Bilder von Maki und Ninomiya Kazunari (Arashi), die damals zusammen waren. Ich konnte an Infos bisher nur finden dass die Bilder über Maki an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt sein sollen. Ein genaues Datum gab es auch nicht, aber weil Pucchi Moni abgebildet sind...habe ich geschätzt... Die beiden schienen übrigens länger bzw. später nochmal trotz dieser Schlagzeilen zusammen gewesen sein. 2001 ca. 2001 wurde Maki in der Schule gemobbt. Ihre Mitschüler fotografierten sie zudem und verkauften die Bilder. August 2001(oder 2002) kamen Gerüchte auf, das Maki eine Beziehung mit Yamapi (Yamashita Tomohisa) führt. Tatsächlich soll Yamapi zu der Zeit ein großer Maki Fan gewesen sein. Beide leugneten eine Beziehung. 2002 April 2002 wurde EE-Jump Mitglied Goto Yuki (damals 15 / Makis Bruder) im Kabukicho Kabarett von Johnnys Jr. fotografiert. EE Jump wurde anschließend aufgelöst. (Anm.: Kabukicho ist ein Rotlichtviertel) September 2002: Was auch für Wirbel sorgte, war das erscheinen von Shining Musume. Das ist ein Adult Doujinshi, in dem die H!P Mädchen Hauptrolle spielen. Diese Serie lief bis 2008 und ist wohl der bekannteste H!P Adult Doujinshi - so bekannt, dass die Zeichnerin(Okina Shiawasu) im Fernsehen interviewt wurde. Da Doujinshis von Privatzeichnern hergestellt und produziert werden konnte UFA trotz eindeutiger Anspielungen das Zeichnen und Verkaufen nicht verbieten. (Weil Japans Rechtssystem, was das angeht einfach zu Lückenhaft ist... Die Mädchen die da gezeigt werden, werden teilweise eindeutig als 12, oder 13 Jahre alt betitelt...) Makis Charakter hatte Anfangs folgendes Alter: Gottou Maki(Goto Maki(MM 3. Gen)) - 15 Später wurde das Alter bei neuen Charakteren allerdings aus dem Profilen genommen. Shining Musume hat insgesamt 6 Bände. Der letzte erschien 2008. 2003 Februar 2003 kam raus, das Maki Goto an den Augen eine Schönheits-OP hatte. 2006 Januar 2006 wurde bekannt das Makis Bruder - Ex-EE Jump Member Yuuki- in jungem Alter von 19 geheiratet hat. April 2006 erschien ein Bericht in dem so viel stand, dass Johnny Fans Maki hassen, weil sie angeblich schon wieder mit einem zusammen war/angebaggert hat. (Kamenashi Kazuya - Kat-tun) (Tatsächlich war Maki zu der Zeit mit einem Freund ihres Bruders zusammen.) Dezember 2006 konnte man Narben in Makis Achseln sehen. Diese deuten darauf hin, das sie sich die Schweißdrüsen entfernen lassen hat. 2007 November 2007 wurde Makis Bruder Goto Yuuki bei einem Diebstahl im Zusammenhang mit Körperverletzung verhaftet, weswegen die Familie Goto stark von Presse beschattet wurde. Kurz darauf verließ Maki H!P blieb aber zunächst noch bei UFA. Yuuki wurde zu 5 Jahren und 6 Monaten Haft verurteilt. Anscheinend war Yuuki und seine Bande (Yuuki war Anführer einer Auto- u. Motorradgang) schon öfter straffällig geworden. Zur gleichen Zeit wurde bekannt, das Makis Ex-Freund zu der Gang ihres Bruders gehörte und ebenfals festgenommen wurde. Er selbst 2 Jahre jünger, war ein Kindheitsfreund von Yuuki. Er und Maki lernten sich bei Yuukis Hochzeit Anfang 2006 kennen. Maki nahm ihn oft zu Konzerten oder in den Backstagebereich mit. Wenn das nicht ging schickte sie ihm Nachrichten aufs Handy. Allerdings trennten sie sich nach einem Jahr. Als Maki das Goto Haus für ihre Familie kaufte, waren Yuukis Freunde oft zu besuch und Maki hatte wieder Kontakt zu ihren Ex. Dieser verflog allerdings als die Bande im Sommer mit stehlen begann. 2008 März 2008 tauchten Bilder von Maki auf, bei denen sie rauchte und Pachinko spielte. Zu der Zeit war Maki kein UFA Mitglied mehr. Ihr Vertrag war zum 01. März ausgelaufen. Dementsprechend hatte es keine Folgen. 2010 23.01.2010 Makis Mutter starb, nachdem sie betrunken aus dem 3. Stock ihres Hauses fiel. Anfangs war es nur eine böse Vermutung, die keiner aussprechen wollte, aber tatsächlich war es Selbstmord. Kurz vor ihrem Tod sagte sie wohl Sachen wie "Ich will sterben." oder "Ich bin nutzlos wenn ich nicht bei ihm sein kann." Makis Mutter war zu der Zeit sehr krank und hatte ein Leberproblem. Da sie aber eine Bar führte trank sie immer mit den Gästen, aus Angst sonst unhöflich zu wirken. Es könnte sein dass es sich hier um eine Folge von Goto Yuukis Skandal handelt. Yuuki selbst konnte nicht zur Beerdigung erscheinen. Anfang 2010 kam es zu Beziehungsgerüchten zwischen Maki und dem Schauspieler Chihara Junior. Als Maki Januar 2011 dazu befragt wurde, sagte sie aber, dass da nie etwas gewesen war, sie sich aber wünscht zu heiraten bevor sie 30 wird. Sommer 2010 erschienen Nacktfotos von Maki für ein Magazin. Diese Fotos wurden bereits Ende 2009 aufgenommen aber wegen dem Tod ihrer Mutter erst später veröffentlicht. Dabei wurden Narben an ihrer Brust sichtbar. 2011 März 2011 kam es zu Gerüchten, dass Makis Bruder, Yuuki nach seiner Haftentlassung AV-Darsteller, unter dem Label "MUTEKI", wird. Mitarbeiter sagten: "Das wird ein Nummer 1 special Projekt, dies Jahr." Yuuki sollte Ende 2011 aus dem Gefängnis entlassen werden und MUTEKI will ihn, wegen seines Aussehens, unbedingt als Darsteller haben. http://www.cyzowoman.com/2011/02/post_3201.html 22.06.2011 kündigte Maki an, dass sie sich ab Januar 2012 zurückziehen wird. November 2011: Maki releaste ihr neues Photobook "go to natura…", in dem sie sich nackt und ohne Make Up zeigte. 2012 Anfang August 2012 berichtete Men's Cyzo, dass Maki einen Porno rausbringt. http://topics.jp.msn.com/wadai/cyzo/article.aspx?articleid=1250733 http://woman.infoseek.co.jp/news/entertainment/menscyzo_02Aug2012_11212 November 2012: Laut Weekly Jitsuwa soll Maki einen 1Millionen Dollar Vertrag, für 2 Hardcore Pornos, angenommen haben. http://stevie.seesaa.net/article/300968163.html 2013 Februar 2013: Makis Bruder Yuuki gab ein Interview, in dem er die AV-Gerüchte dementierte. http://www.intlwota.com/metalhead/?p=6590 2014 22.07.2014 Maki heiratete einen 25jährigen Büroangestellten (3 Jahre jünger) aus Tokyo. Sie haben sich 7-8 Jahre zuvor in ihrer Heimat kennengelernt. Zwischendurch waren die Beiden schon einmal ein Paar. Er soll sie sehr während ihrer Auszeit unterstützt haben. Laut Freunden haben die beiden nicht vor eine Hochzeitsfeier abzuhalten. 2015 22.02.2015 Maki und ihr Mann hielten ihre Hochzeitsfeier ab. An den feierlichkeiten nahmen 200 Leute teil. Ebenfalls dabei waren die ehemaligen Morning Musume Mitglieder Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai und Tsuji Nozomi. 26.02.2015 Maki zeigt ihren Ehering im Blog. Sie schrieb dazu, dass sie den Ring bereits bekommen hat, bevor die beiden sich verlobt/geheiratet hatten. Maki erzählte außerdem, dass er sich jetzt richtig anfühlt. 17.06.2015 Maki kündigte in ihrem Blog an, dass sie mit ihrem 1. Kind schwanger ist 28.10.2015 veröffentlichte das Magazin "Numero TOKYO" Bilder von Maki im 8. Schwangerschaftsmonat. Am 07.12.2015 brachte Maki ihre Tochter zur Welt. 2016 Am 31.10.2016 gab Maki in ihrem Blog bekannt, dass sie im 5. Monat schwanger ist und ihr 2. Kind Frühling 2017 geboren wird. 2017 Am 24.03.2017 brachte Maki ihren ersten Sohn zur Welt. 2019 Am 13.03.2019 berichtete Shukan Bunshun, dass Makis Ehemann ihren Liebhaber wegen Untreue auf 3,3 millionen Yen verklagt hat. Gerichtspapiere, die die Zeitschrift erhalten hatte, zeigen, dass Maki und ihr Liebhaber, der 28 und alleinstehend ist, zusammen mit dem Taxi 2 mal zu einem APA-Hotel fuhren, um eine sexuelle Beziehungen zu pflegen. Maki hatte früher schon einer Beziehung mit diesem Mann. 2018 kamen sie wieder über das Internet zusammen. Ihr Ehemann wurde wütend, als er erfuhr, dass sie über LINE reden. Makis Freund gab an, dass ihr Ehemann ihr gegenüber gewalttätig war. Er gab an, dass ihre Ehe schon zerbrochen war und deswegen kein Schadensersatz erforderlich war. In Japan kann der Ehepartner eines untreuen Partners Ehebruch geltend machen, indem er sowohl bei seinem Partner als auch bei dem Partner des Partners eine gerichtliche Entschädigung beantragt, unabhängig davon, ob eine Scheidung vorliegt oder nicht. Die Gerichtsverhandlung läuft noch. Nachdem Maki und ihr Mann am Montag dazu befragt wurden, nachdem sie zusammen einen Massagesalon verließen, gab ihr Mann an von nichts zu wissen. Makis Agentur gab an, dass die Gerichtsverhandlung eine tatsache ist, kommentierte dies aber nicht weiter. Ihr Liebhaber konnte nicht erreicht werden. Maki gab über eine handgeschriebenden Nachricht in ihrem Blog bekannt, dass es stimmt, dass sie eine Affäre hatte und bezeichnete sih als unreif und leichtsinnig. Nachdem sie sich bei ihrem Mann und den Fans entschuldigte, gab sie an, dass sie die Sache geklärt haben und ihre Ehe wieder intakt ist. Die Behauptungen der häuslichen Gewalt bezeichnete sie sie als irreführend.